supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unstoppable Missy Floorz/List of assumed and right years by television series and single
The following is a list of assumed and correct years by TV shows and songs as displayed in the Freak Foor program, Unstoppable Missy Floorz. Songs *"Another Day In Paradise" by Phil Collins ~ 1989, not 1950 *"Gangnam Style" ~ 2012, not 1990 *"Baby" by Justin Bieber ~ 2010, not 1987 *"Material Girl" by Madonna ~ 1984, not 1958 *"Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6 ~ 1982, not 1969 *"Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield ~ 2008, not 1975 *"I Want To Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles ~ 1963, not 1900 *"Cups" by Anna Kendrick ~ 2013, not 1500 *"Together Again" by Janet Jackson ~ 1997, not 1920 *"Silly Love Songs" by Wings ~ 1976, not 2021 *"Mo Money Mo Problems" by Notorious B.I.G. featuring P. Diddy and Mase ~ 1997, not 2010 *"Macarena" by Los Del Rio ~ 1995, not 1250 *"Hypnotize" by Notorious B.I.G. ~ 1996, not 2010 *"Can't Nobody Hold Me Down" by P. Diddy and Mase ~ 1996, not 2013 *"Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg ~ 1875, not 2017 *"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper ~ 1983, not 1921 *"The Twist" by Chubby Checker ~ 1960, not 1000 *"Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities ~ 2013, not 1987 *"Blinded By The Light" by Manfred Mann's Earth Band ~ 1976, not 2222 *"In The Year 2525" ~ 1969, not 6566 *"Paris" ~ 2017, not 1932 *"Living In Danger" by Ace Of Base ~ 1994, not 1961 *"Miami 2017" by Billy Joel ~ 1976, not 1726 *"Vincent" by Don McLean ~ 1972, not 1836 *"Need U" by Tobu ~ 2018, not 1975 *"Tell Me" by Marshmello ~ 2018, not 1952 *"Cold Rock A Party" by MC Lyte ~ 1996, not 1966 *"Running On Empty" by Jackson Browne ~ 1978, not 1845 *"X" by Bad Bunny, not Jungle Bunny ~ 2018, not 3063 BC *"I Like It" by Bad Bunny, not Jungle Bunny ~ 2018, not 2000 *"Mia" by Bad Bunny, not Jungle Bunny ~ 2018, not 1934 *"Mayores" by Bad Bunny, not Jungle Bunny ~ 2017, not 1878 TV Shows *Jumanji ~ 1995, not 1937 *Zathura ~ 2006, not 1947 *PB&J Otter ~ 1998, not 1890 *Married...With Children ~ 1987, not 1955 *Friends (TV show) ~ 1994, not 1973 *30 Rock ~ 2006, not 1982 *Total Drama Action ~ 2009, not 1988 *The Simpsons ~ 1989, not 1910 *Tom & Jerry ~ 1940, not 2008 *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island ~ 2012, not 1998 *Rugrats ~ 1991, not 1939 *Hip-Hop Harry ~ 2006, not 1977 *ALF ~ 1986, not 2025 *Hill Street Blues ~ 1981, not 1834 *Family Matters ~ 1989, not 1933 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ 2010, not 1985 *Total Drama All-Stars ~ 2013, not 2002 *Family Guy ~ 1999, not 10,000 BC *Lost ~ 2004, not 1969 *Baywatch ~ 1989, not 1726 *Hawaii Five-O ~ 1968, not 1915 *Sesame Street ~ 1969, not 1927 *The Cleveland Show ~ 2009, not 1972 *DuckTales ~ 1987, not 1931 *Two and a Half Men ~ 2003, not 1974 *Animaniacs ~ 1993, not 1960 *The Big Bang Theory ~ 2007, not 1958 *Full House ~ 1987, not 1642 *The Muppet Show ~ 1976, not 1467 *Survivor ~ 2000, not 2089 *Seinfeld ~ 1989, not 2013 *Happy Days ~ 1974, not 1922 *The Walking Dead ~ 2010, not 1904 *Better Call Saul ~ 2015, not 1273 *Fawlty Towers ~ 1975, not 1521 *Breaking Bad ~ 2008, not 500 *Mad Men ~ 2007, not 1775 *The Loud House ~ 2016, not 23,000 *American Idol ~ 2002, not 1936 *The X-Files ~ 1993, not 1944 *House ~ 2004, not 1862 *Cops ~ 1989, not 26,000 *SpongeBob SquarePants ~ 1999, not 100,000 *Harvey Beaks ~ 2015, not 1,000,000 BC *That 70s Show ~ 1998, not 1898 *2 Broke Girls ~ 2011, not 1917 *Scrubs ~ 2001, not 3433 *Battle for BFDI ~ 2017, not 1844 *Deadly Women ~ 2005, not 1779 Category:Lists